A Red Circled Fate
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: This was it; I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. Temnyogi, Quark and Clover had left out of the number 9 door. Alice was dead, and I was stuck here- staring at the infirmary room floor with Dio, Phi, Luna and K. We were all pissed, of course…who wouldn't be? We'd be stuck in this fucking building for the rest of our lives.


The Red Circled Fate-Zero's Escape-Sigma/Dio-Warnings: Language, rape, bondage, gagging-

**Just wanted to have an excuse for some rimming in ZE :P **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was it; I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. Temnyogi, Quark and Clover had left out of the number 9 door. Alice was dead, and I was stuck here- staring at the infirmary room floor with Dio, Phi, Luna and K. We were all pissed, of course…who wouldn't be? We'd be stuck in this fucking building for the rest of our lives-

A ran a hand across my face and let out a nervous sigh, Dio slumped against a nearby wall- while Luna nervously twiddled her hands together and stared at the floor. K had sat down onto one of the beds, and held his hands in his lap staring down at the ground- while Phi had her eyes lost in thought. Her blue eyes shortly rose into my stare, and it seemed she had thought of something- but what? What could she possibly think of to make this situation any brighter?

'' Well, We can't just stand here! '' She shouted, at all of us.

'' There has to be another way out! - ''

Dio shot Phi a glare- '' Cut the crap Phi! You know just as well as we do, there is no fucking way out- we'll just have to rot here for the rest of our lives! '' Dio shouted angrily, at the woman- with vile eyes. And then the whole room went still, heh- he was right. We all might as well just accept the truth…

After about 2 hours of pacing the floors and dilly dally- I couldn't take another minute of this shit. '' This- this could mean something! I mean, maybe were in here to reproduce! '' I explained with a beam, at least that would make sense I guess- or at least at the time it did. Dio chuckled with a raised brow, and scanned Phi and Luna with perverted eyes- making Phi shoot her eyes like daggers to the young man's gesture. '' Like fuck it is! I'm not giving birth to shit- '' She snarled, with flared nostrils. K laughed gently at her words. '' Yes, Sigma what would be the point? Even if Phi or Luna gives birth to any children…how would we be able to get out of here with the children? '' K asked as he looked in my direction.

I didn't exactly think that far ahead, I mean with all of the radical 6 and stuff- wouldn't it make sense to reproduce with bodies dull of the radical 6? So we could make a clean group of humans that could live, without any disease. I explained that them, but they only frowned. Dio shook his head with a knowing grin. '' Huh, who says we don't have radical 6? '' Dio questioned me. It never occurred to me, that I would have it- I mean…I would know wouldn't I?

'' I don't have anything…I mean- if that's so- then I would have gone crazy like Alice and Quark did! '' Luna hadn't spoken in a while; she swallowed and turned her towards me. '' M-Maybe…um…the effects haven't begun yet like Alice and Quark…'' Phi raised a brow to the young woman. '' Begun…? You're saying maybe they…had more radical 6 in them, than us? Or are you saying…they've had it longer than we have…? '' Luna nodded. '' Yes, both of those could be the case…'' She replied in certain.

Dio clenched his fist, and rammed one of his fists through the egg shell colored wall behind him. '' Fuck! '' He cursed in anger, as he punched the wall again- and again and yeah…again. '' I hate this shit- Godammit! Fuck! So I have Radical 6!? I'm going to end up like Alice!? Like hell I am, because you know what? I haven't even been here to begin with! So I can't have fucking radical 6! ''

All eyes turned to him, Phi's mouth gaped open- and Luna's eyes went wide in surprise- K was as still as a stone, had Dio blurted out something really important?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' W-What do you mean you- '' I started.

'' I'm a Myrmidon bitches- I might as well let the truth out…it's not like it makes a difference now that I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. ''

Phi's eyes went wide, and she looked as if she knew the name Dio was talking about. She raised a trembling finger and pointed at the man. '' A-A What…!? '' She questioned in fear. Dio sneered. '' A Myrmidon…I was sent here to execute a very special mission…since I've failed- Well, I'm screwed- and since you're all here, I guess you can be screwed with me. ''

What did he mean by that…?

Phi moved like lightning- her hand was wrapped around Dio's neck in an instant, and the man was back against a wall. '' Bind him! '' She ordered, as he struggled to keep him in her grasp. We all exchanged worried and confused glances. I opened my mouth to protest, but I was only cut off. '' I said bind him! Do you all want to die!? '' She questioned in fear. We didn't know what the fuck was going on, but we obeyed her. Luna had found a pair of handcuffs under one of the cabinets in the infirmary- a strange place to keep such things.

While K, decided to help Phi pin Dio against the wall. Dio only chuckled at them, and tried his best to free from there grasps. '' Shit- let go of me you bitch! You think you can- '' Luna handed Phi the handcuffs- and K flipped Dio around and pressed his face against the wall, and straddled his hands behind his back. '' Ow! Dammit- '' Dio snarled, as he was roughened by the metal man's strong grip on his arms. Phi clasped the man's hands together in a hurry, and strung the metal off the cuff around a nearby metal pole mounted in the floor that was connected to a sink.

He was trapped, and why we needed to trap him made no sense. I didn't even know what a Myrmidon was…and what 'Mission' Dio had to fulfill.

Phi had Luna sedate him with a little soporill- so he'd shut up, and stop screaming at us. Phi wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead, and lowered down to pat down Dio's pockets. What she found seemed to be what she knew was there. Some kind of device which looked like a detonator, and a single small pill…

She placed the detonator back into the man's pocket, but rose from her spot to drop the strange pill down the sink. We all watched her, as if waiting for an explanation. Phi clapped her hands together as if brushing off some dirt. '' Ah, glad that's over…''

She turned to us. '' We should be safe now…as long as Dio doesn't grow superhuman strength and rip the sink to shreds…'' She joked. Luna and I exchanged glances, and K found himself thinking on one of the beds- to the left of Dio, who was now sedated and clocked out on the floor. '' Um…may I ask why we had to bind him? '' K questioned in confusion.

'' He's a Myrmidon…'' She replied in certain, with serious eyes to the robotic man. '' He was sent here to win the game, either that or he'd destroy it altogether…'' Uh…what…?

'' Destroy it…? '' Luna asked, with worried eyes. '' You mean like- '' Phi nodded. '' He was going to blow this joint- '' This was getting confusing…how did she know this stuff? '' And how do you know this stuff…? '' I asked.

Phi lowered her eyes to the floor, and shook her head. '' I just do- ''

'' Don't give me that shit! ''

'' Listen Sigma! You should be thanking me! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now! - That fucker was going to hit the detonator! We all could have died! **All of us!** Now don't ask me how I know, I just do! Now shut up alright!? We're _not_ talking about this again…'' With that, she turned on her heel and walked into the far corner of the room to sit onto one of the beds. K let out a sigh, after a long and eerie silence.

Luna swallowed and looked up into my worried eyes. '' Sigma…? Maybe you should lie down…? I mean, we're going to be staying here- '' I cut her off. '' I know…'' I sighed irritably, before shuffling forward near one of the beds besides K. Luna shortly went to go and gather me a blanket. '' Here…'' She said, before spreading it out ontop of me. I couldn't help but crack a small smile. '' Thanks…Luna... ''

Before I knew it, I'd found myself dozing off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I awoken, I found myself looking at Luna in the opposite bed- she was sitting up staring at the floor with her back turned to me. I turned to my left and found K lying on his side, still dozing off. I let out a soft sigh, and rose up off my back- to search the right side of the room where Phi went earlier.

She wasn't there-

I rose from my bed, and went over to see if Dio was still where he was cuffed to the sink. He was there, and he had come to- at the time he had his eyes staring hopelessly in front of him like he was sleeping with his eyes open, though I could see his chest moving. Once he noticed I was staring at him, he raised his eyes and didn't say a word; he just glared with the utmost cold and lifeless expression I'd ever seen on a man's face. I forced my eyes out of his, and searched the rest of the infirmary for Phi. She was nowhere to be seen; maybe she went to the Pantry for some food or something?

I turned my eyes back to Dio, to find him still staring at me- looking pretty damn insane. I could just picture what he probably wanted to do to me, and it made my skin crawl. '' Uh…hey, do you know where Phi went? '' I asked. Dio shifted his eyes out of mine eventually and stared back at the floor across from him. '' I asked you a question…'' I tensed.

Dio kept quiet, and he kept still. He could be stubborn when he wanted to I guess. '' Where is she Dio!? I know you can speak you ass hole- '' I snarled, as I kicked him against one of his legs-

'' How the fuck should I know!? '' Dio shouted, in anger. '' Maybe if you release me from these cuffs, maybe it'll come back to me now won't it…? '' He questioned sarcastically with a sinister sneer. I didn't like him from the start, and I found him only nothing but a traitor. I raised my hand and prepared to slap him across his sneering face. Dio had spreaded a wide wicked grin across his pale face. '' Go on, slap me- not like it'll make a difference…'' I held back my anger, and clenched my fist to my side.

'' Just tell me, alright? Maybe something happened…'' I asked, with a calmer voice this time around. Dio just chuckled, and shrugged. '' Go fuck yourself…'' He snarled, as he narrowed cold beads up towards me. I held back my rage to slap him straight across the face, it wouldn't benefit me otherwise. I sighed, and turned back to the others- Luna had turned to watch the scene while K had slowly awakened from all of the yelling most likely.

'' Where is Phi, Sigma? '' K asked, now noticing the woman wasn't around. I shook my head in a no, and sat down beside him on his bed. '' I have no idea…'' I replied in bother.

Luna was strangely quiet, and when I awoken she was sitting up on her bed- so maybe she hadn't fallen asleep. '' Hey Luna…could you know where she went…? '' I turned around, to ask her. Her back was turned to me again- and if I wasn't mistaken…maybe she was hiding something?

K had turned his glance to Luna as well. '' Luna…could you know something? Phi would had notified us, if she was leaving…this building is very large, it would take a long while to find her. '' Luna shifted around to face us. '' Uh…um…'' She stuttered. Dio chuckled, as if he knew what she was bound to state. '' Go on Luna…tell them…'' Dio encouraged.

Luna bit down onto her lower lip and rose her eyes up into mine, and then at K- and then at Dio. '' She suddenly got up, and left…she didn't say where she was going- she looked a little…uh, _strange_. '' Luna mumbled.

Strange…?

I studied Luna's eyes for an answer, but I didn't find one. '' Strange…? What do you mean? D-Did she say anything!? She must've- '' Luna swallowed and lowered her eyes out mine. '' I searched for her for a short time…and I couldn't find her- I'm sorry…''

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. '' Great, first she binds Dio up and makes up this ridiculous story about bombs! And now she just runs off!? '' I slammed a balled fist into the mattress, and bit back on a scream. '' I can't take anymore of this! This is insane! We can't find Phi; the Number nine door is closed! I can't go home! Dio might be a terrorist! I might have Radical 6! Guh, I can't take another single minute of this place! '' I screamed, as I got up and began pacing the floors rapidly looking for an answer.

K rose from his seat, to come over and console me. '' Sigma...calm down- '' He asked. '' Calm down!? You want me to calm down!? ''

And at that moment I felt a sharp pain in my neck. '' Agh! '' I gasped, all of my muscles had gone weak- and my legs began to tremble. I tumbled over onto the floor in a pile, and blinked out.

When I awoken, I was lying on a bed staring up at an egg shell colored ceiling- I groaned, and rubbed my eyes as I tried to adjust to the light in the room. '' What…what happened…? '' I mumbled, as I slowly began to rise up off my back. Dio was still cuffed up near the sink on the floor, right now he was staring at me smiling. '' They sedated you man…'' Dio stated. I squinted my eyes at my view, and held my head in pain. '' Shit…they sedated me…? Fuck…ngh…how long have I been out? '' I groaned.

Dio shrugged. '' Dunno…at least 5 hours. '' I searched the room, but couldn't seem to find K or Luna around – it was just Dio and I. '' Where the fuck are they? '' I asked. Dio shrugged once more. '' They left about a couple of hours ago at least, they said they were going to try and find Phi….'' Dio said in certain, and how could I believe him? If anything, they could have gone to search for another exit to leave me and this terrorist behind to rot.

I flopped back down onto my back on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling. '' So this is it huh…? I'm stuck with some big guy in a suit, a terrorist and a nurse…'' I said to myself in worry. '' For the rest of my fucking life…''

Dio laughed. '' Looks that way buddy…''

'' How come they're not back yet…? '' I asked him on my left. Dio looked to really care less. '' Don't know, maybe they got lost or something…or perhaps they've found a delicious pot roast in the Pantry and found the need to indugle themselves. '' He joked.

Seeing Phi hadn't turned up either, this wasn't exactly a time for jokes. '' You do know K's helmet doesn't have a mouth on it right? So he can't really…wait- why the fuck am I? God, this isn't the time for this shit. '' I cursed to myself and rose from my comfort. '' I know I can't trust you Dio…but tell me- where is Phi? '' I asked seriously.

Dio sneered up at me. '' I have nothing to hide…'' He replied in certainty, that same wicked grin on his face. '' Something happened to her…didn't it? What happened? Luna said she just up and left without a word…what happened before that? ''

Dio just stared up into my eyes, grinning- I knew he knew something…Luna knew something as well. But what…? K was asleep, or at I'm sure he was. And I knew at least I was asleep…! Damn, what could make Phi jump up and leave like that? And why were K and Luna still gone…? Something had to wrong…but what?

'' If you don't tell me in 10 seconds- I'm going to do something really fucking crazy. '' I stated. Dio just sat back and awaited this 'crazy'

'' What could you possibly do to me? Not like it really matters now…''

'' What do you mean…? Why wouldn't it matter…? '' I questioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' Phi is dead, and I'm sure Luna and K are dead now as well. ''

I almost stumbled backwards by his words. '' What…? W-What are- '' I stammered. '' Phi has radical 6, and Luna…well of course she doesn't have it, and K I'm sure he doesn't have it either- '' Dio stated in certain.

'' Phi is dead I know that of certain, she told me she was going to end her life before she ran out the door with the scalpel…Luna and K went to search for another exit- I'm sure Luna knows of it at least. ''

What…? None of this made any sense…why would they leave me?

'' W-What why would they leave me here with you…? How do you know all of this? '' I questioned. Dio snickered. '' I'm a Myrmidon…I at least know a little bit about you people. '' Dio replied with a sneer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself pacing the floors, back and forth waiting hours on end for them to return. And they never did, why? If Dio was telling the honest truth why would they just leave me behind to rot with this terrorist?

Days passed, or it seemed that way- minutes began to feel like hours and hours began to feel like days. Luna, K nor did Phi ever show back up in the infirmary. I even went to go and search for them, but I never came up with anything.

I was starting to lose hope, in myself- in Luna, K, Phi, anything…I came close to killing myself- all I needed was a scalpel and I could easily commit suicide. Maybe I could claw my throat out, anything would do by now. I sighed and turned my eyes to Dio whom lied on the floor- looking as hopeless as I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed. '' I'm horny…'' I muttered, silently- almost below a whisper.

Dio didn't seem to catch my words; either that or he really didn't care. '' I said I'm horny…'' I replied more loudly this time, turning my eyes towards him. Such a great time to get horny…I was stuck in a large building with a terrorist, a male terrorist- Luna was gone…if she wasn't I guess I wouldn't mind fucking her- Phi was gone, and I know for certain she wouldn't let me fuck her, K was wearing a metal suit…so I'd be impossible to fuck him. Since Dio was here, I guess he'd have to do.

I'd been months since I've jacked off, or so it seemed that way- not like I knew what day it was or what time it was. It felt like it'd been months…or so years, staring at Dio on the floor, eating food from the pantry, staring at the fucking wall for hours.

I'd had enough, of everything- I guess when I person gets this hopeless; you lose all reasoning with one's self. I got up lazily off my bed, and got up to get in front of Dio on the floor- I just stared at him for a while and he just stared up at me. '' I said…I'm horny…'' I repeated for the 3rd time, with hungry eyes- at the young man. I never found any interest in men, but he had a hole- so I might as well enjoy it.

Dio lowered his eyes out of mine for a moment and chuckled to himself. '' Hm…what? You're going to force me to suck dick Sigma? '' He asked me with a laugh. '' Not a chance you ass…'' Dio spoke with stern eyes. I began unzipping my pants, making Dio flinch. '' Uh…'' He began, nervously.

I chuckled. '' What…? Didn't think I was serious? '' I asked him, as I began pulling down my underwear. Dio made a sort of yelp, when I pull out my fat erect dick- '' I-I am not doing this Godammit! I didn't sign up for this shit, c'mon man- just jack off or something! '' He pleaded in fear, god…he really didn't want to suck dick. I chuckled, and gently stroked my 9 inched cock- and let it dribble into my palm.

'' I don't have time for this ass hole, open your fucking mouth- or I'm going to get rough…you want that bitch? '' Dio didn't really have anywhere to run, and he most definitely didn't have any way to defend himself. '' Go ahead and shove it in! And see if I don't bite your cock off you fucker! '' He screamed in rage, as he tried kicking me- I had no choice. I yanked him by his blonde hair and beated my dick against his face- until I managed to get into his mouth.

He wasn't kidding, about biting- I groaned and yanked him hard by the hair to the point if I tugged ever harder I'd have his hair ripped out of his scalp. He groaned in pain, and stopped trying to tear my dick off; I grinned and began thrusting into his mouth.

Dio hated it, each time I went deeper into his throat- boy he gagged so hard I had to take my dick out of his mouth or I would have killed him. After I jizzed into his mouth for the 3rd time, I yanked him by the hair brutally and forced him to swallow my load. '' Swallow it bitch…swallow it! '' I shouted. Dio forced himself to swallow all of my jizz, either that- or I was going to tear his hair out from yanking so hard.

I grinned in amusement, and released my hand onto his hair to stare at the mess I'd made on his face. Load was all in the front of his hair- and his cheeks; he looked like a total fag. I couldn't help but laugh, Dio was ashamed- and he looked ready to pull the damn rod out of the floor, to get himself loose of his cuffs so he could murder me.

I got behind him on the floor, and straddled the golden blonde into my lap- as much as he struggle and yanked his hands on his cuffs, he was struggling so hard to free himself of his cuffs he'd bruised his wrist-and made them bleed. '' Fuck! You're not doing this you ass! No way in hell!- '' He screamed in rage and in panic, as I tugged down his pants- and began moving his ass near my hard dick. '' Shut the fuck up dammit…'' I mumbled in bother, as I dug my hands into his skinny hips for him to stay still.

Dio was hysterical. '' No! No! Fuck- No! '' He screamed persistently. I spat some spit onto my hand, and forced some fingers into his ass. He screamed, as I began to finger him. '' Godammit….Sigma I'm going to kill you! '' He groaned in pain as I forced his hole to relax. '' Fuck you're tight…oh well- time to go in. '' I mumbled to myself, as I kept spitting into my hand to lube him up. I grasped for a sheet under the bed near us to my right- and ripped a fair amount off of it.

'' I think this might do me some good- '' I stated to myself, before gagging Dio with the cloth. And tying it behind his head, Dio groaned and persistently continued to try to pry himself from his cuffs- I shook my head and sighed- as I began shoving my whole dick into the man's tight ass.

'' Fuck…c'mon…'' I groaned, as I tried to buck in every single thick inch- Dio was in so much pain he was crying. This is how it had to be, I guess. His ass was ripping by all of my dick- but I guess he'd get used to it. Once I'd gotten in a decent amount of my cock, I began to ram into his shithole. Making Dio bounce up and down on my lap wildly, his ass slapped onto my lap and dribbled a bit of blood from how roughly I forced my dick into his ass hole. '' Mn! Mn! Mn…! '' Dio screamed beyond his gag, he wasn't enjoying this what so ever, from what I could tell.

But I kept fucking him; at least I could get off. I rose up one of the man's thighs in my hand and tried to fuck him at a wider angle- so I could fit more dick. Dio's gag dropped out of his mouth, and I could now hear him screaming. '' AAAAGHH! '' He screamed painfully, as I forced some more cock into his tight hole. I gulped, and began to pound into his ass again. '' I'm sorry…god, I can't hold back…! '' I groaned, as I bucked ever harder. The man was getting it into his tight hole- he screamed and cried and howled like he was dying. I knew it hurt, but damn- I couldn't hold back…not now…!

After Cumming into his ass about 2 times, I collapsed onto his back- and tried to rest. Dio had passed out, from shock, or from Cumming a bit too much himself. Yes, Dio came- about more times than I. It seemed after a while; he started enjoying it- I guess there had to be something to enjoy, except getting your ass stretched out to the widest of its capability by a thick 9 inched dick.

I wiped some sweat off my forehead, and removed my dick from his ass. His hole dripped of blood and cum, and it made it look rather a light pink. I sighed, and gathered myself together- and waited for him to come to.

After a long couple of hours as it seemed, Dio came to- slowly. To raise his eyes into mine, he looked rather broken, and he didn't say a word. But with those eyes, I knew- I knew this was the end…or…it was getting close to the end. I wouldn't be able to live like this for much longer, nor could I endure raping him anymore. Days passed and I'd end up raping him every single day- or what seemed like one. Days passed, and I'd be here wondering- where Luna, K and Phi went…and if they were ever going to get help- so we could leave this horrible place.

And how come each day, I came to feel like I was dying more and more inside- and looking at Dio on the ground cuffed to the sink. His wrist so bruised it looked as if he'd broken them. I found no need to go on eventually, I remembered something…

Dio had a detonator didn't he…? What if I set it off? It would end both our suffering.

I took the detonator out of his shirt pocket, and it beeped once it was pulled away from him. Dio didn't seem to mind that it was activated, if anything he couldn't wait for the building to blow up. '' Push the button…at least we won't have to wait for the countdown Sigma…'' He mumbled with a dry and bruised throat- with no hint of care in his tone. This was it I guess; I hit the big red button ontop of the device….

**And it was over…**

_This ends the Nonary game; please __**enjoy**__ your stay…_

And I heard those metal doors closed, and I wondered for moment

What is there to **enjoy**…?

Nothing…

Absolutely nothing…

And it scared me, why…? Why was something this **horrible**…?

Why did it **exist**…?

I found out that day, that day I pushed the button…

Things like this **exist**…for more **horrible** things to come…

**The End- **


End file.
